How can I get to you?
by msarahv
Summary: A first person fic, where teen Will asks his good friend Sonny to help him out. Just a little thing, for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**So, guys. This is a two shots. I don't care what you ask, I have other fics to fry. But if you like it, then reviews are my lifeline, so...**

"Oh come on, Chad, I really need it tonight!" "Nuhun, Will, I have _the_ date tonight and I'm taking my car." "Who with?" "Not saying. You'll know later... I hope." "Ahh, man, you're not cool..." "What about buying yourself a car?" "I've been promised a convertible for my next birthday." "By whom?" "My stepdad." "EJ? Who's to say my brother won't change his mind? Or he'll get a fight with your mom and bam, no new car! So buy one now." "Even then, I can't buy one today... So give me those keys!" "No way!" "There is no date. You're making this up because of the ridiculously tiny dent I made the last time." "The mechanic didn't give me a tiny bill. And you still haven't paid for it by the way." "So you admit it!" "What?" "Not a date." "Is. And leave the counter, you're blocking the customers... Oh, hey, Will!" "What?" "Have you asked Sonny?"

Have I asked...? No freaking way. I mean I know Sonny is cool. As much as Chad, they're both great friends to have, really. It's just that Chad isn't into guys. And Sonny is... God, I don't even know what would be the right word. Dreamy? Gorgeous? Cute? Hot? Paralyzing? Devastating? He can see right through me... At least for almost every thing. He hasn't figured out what I feel when I'm around him. And he sure as hell won't know. So, no way I'm asking for his car. I'll go to the concert on foot, rather. If I leave now, I might get there for the last five minutes of the show... If they're an hour late. It's hopeless. I've asked my mom and she's using it. And EJ is very peculiar with his car. I've seen what he can do to people who are in his way. I'm not even trying. And T is away. D*mn!... I really really want to go...

So in the evening, I open the door to my dad's condo. And I guiltily take his car keys. Come on, it's an emergency. I'll never have another opportunity to see this band. I won't drink nothing and I'll be extra-careful. And it's not as if I planned on bringing someone else in it. There's no place in my head for anyone but Sonny. So, I'm confident it's gonna go smoothly. And I leave.

And of course, I was right. The band was fantastic and I even liked those who did the opening. I haven't bought their CD but the one I've got, covered with autographs is fantastic. I'm singing along in my car and I don't see the car at the stop sign. Luckily it's on the left so I don't die... Yet. Because when my dad hear of this, he's going to kill me anyway.

OK, I admit it, Chad didn't make the date up. He doesn't answer my calls and texts at all, so he must be getting lucky. I wonder who it is. But I can't lose time wondering, the tow truck is on its way and I've given the guy my number (He looked really freaked out. I'm not sure the blonde in his car was his wife. He's gonna send me the papers. I gave him Chad's address. I can't deal.) So I call Sonny.

"Will, are you OK? What's going on?" Awww. He doesn't shout that I've obviously woken him up (His voice is all muffled and I can just picture him with his hair more rumpled than usual. Each time I'm with him, I want to brush it...) He's worried. He knows I'm considerate that he has to work a lot. I try not to get him to panic "I'm fine. Really. But the car is toast. And I can't come home." "I'm on my way. Where are you?" I love you, Sonny. Well, not love, love. Just like a lot. Crush on... My heart is beating and I'm pacing, which is good as it's getting colder and I forgot my jacket at the concert now that I think of it. Crap! I let the CD in the car. God! This is not my night. And every car that passes is not Sonny. Is he really coming? Have I dreamt it?

The car lights turn and the window open. Sonny doesn't waste time "Jump in!... Wow, looks like you're freezing. You don't have a jacket?" I shake my head. Instead of starting the car again, he opens his door, takes off his own jacket, walks to my door and hands it to me "Put it on. Now." I want to say no, be dignified and stuff. But when he talks like that I always surrender. So I open the door, put it on and just say "Thanks." And he smiles. OK, I love him.

In the coffee-house, he's preparing an espresso and is looking at me sideways. So I blurt it out "It's my dad's!" He waits "I was not supposed to borrow it..." I give him the saddest look ever. I'm trying to look like a puppy. "Sonny, you have to help me cover it up. Please... It's not even the money. I'm just terrified..." Oh so much. I'm always sincere with Sonny (well, almost). He knows that, I hope. His brown eyes are piercing my soul. They're kind and deep and they haunt my nights. Will he agree to help me? "Will..."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though, I love Sonny's voice, I don't like the tone in it. I feel a lecture coming. Apparently I wasn't cute enough "Will, I don't want to lecture you." Then don't! "What is done is done but I won't help you either... Or rather I will help you in a different way." What does he mean? Will he lend me the money? Actually that could be great. My father isn't back from his business trip before the end of next week. It's doable.

"I'll help you come clean." What? "What?" "I mean, I'll help you find the inner strength to tell your dad and be an adult about it." "Not for long. He'll kill me afterward. He's not EJ but he can still be pissed." He doesn't get it. What's the point of telling him? I don't need moral help, I need practical. "Thanks Sonny, for offering, but I'll ask Chad to help me, rather." I drink a few sips from my coffee cup and I walk to the door. I feel horrible, weak, almost naked. I'll try and avoid Sonny for a while. But his hand is on my sleeve and now I can't walk anymore because him touching me is making my body go into hibernation mode. I don't understand why and I can't think about it because my mind is shut too "I won't press it, Will. But if you decide to do it, I'll be there to coach you. You can call me anytime and I'll be there." Stop being so kind! I can't be your boyfriend because you're too fantastic and responsible and I'm pathetic and immature. So quit being great around me so that I can get over you... Pretty please? The frustration takes me out of the shocked state and I go out. I can walk home from here. Walk away from Sonny and his caring infuriating ways.

"No, Will!" "Yes, Chad. Because you're my best friend. And need I remind you, you're good at covering up?" "Don't even start, Will. I have a business and responsibilities, now. And I'm busy." "Who with? Your mysterious date?" "Yes. Sorry, Will, but you'll have to take the rap." I don't even whisper 'traitor' or 'I know some stuff' in a threatening way, because, let's face it, they're both right. I have to tell my dad. My guts ache and I feel like puking. I reach the bathrooms in the back just in time. When I'm done, I walk out the stall and Sonny is there. What's he doing here? I came now to talk to Chad because I knew he wouldn't be there.

"My god, you're so pale! Are you sick?" I give in "No, I just... reconsidered. If you still want to help me. I'll talk with my dad. But I'll need a job to reimburse him." I wait for a sparkle of triumph to appear in his eyes but he just look relieved. Funny that between Chad and him, he's the one who's offered his support. As if he cared more... And here I am, reading into things. When I have to face facts and worry financially.

I'm in my dorm room, listening to the CD I've retrieved from the car at the mechanic. I told him to wait to start repairs. I don't have enough cash as it is. I listen to the love songs and I think about Sonny. He said he'll pick me up after my classes tomorrow and we'll take a walk. I know it's not date-y but I'm still nervous and freaked out. I begin to doubt he'll be able and help me. Well, at least, I'll spend more time with him. Smell his scent. See his shining eyes. I love him. I wish I was dead.

We've spent the week going over it. I'm a bike wheel that Sonny has pumped up. Well, nor literally (I wish... Stop fantasizing!)... I feel confident and strong and devoted to him because he's sweet and patient and supportive and he doesn't judge me and think I'm a failure. I know because he's just told me "Go on, Will, I've known you for quite a while, now and I think you're a very sweet and strong guy. You just need a little push. I'm glad I could provide it." And when he says stuff like that, I believe him and I want to date myself. Well, no I want to date him, but you get the idea.

We're sitting in his car under the pouring rain and he's coaching me one last time "You'll feel better afterwards, whatever the outcome. I promise. And, you know what? If you don't I'll make it up to you. If you feel too down, I promise I'll let you have anything at the coffee-house free, for as long as you want." I'm tempted, their food is good. But I can't fake things with him so I'll be honest. In fact, when I take a last look at his big brown freaking eyes, I reach the point of total honesty "Thanks for everything, Sonny. You're what I've always looked for. I wish you could be my man." And with that, I open the car door and get myself wet to take the final plunge.

Two hours later...well, I'm still alive. And not disowned. And my dad even began his sentence with "I love you, Will, but..." So, I'll survive this. And I got a summer job with Chad's new girlfriend, so I might get enough to pay Dad in a few month. I reach the building door, feeling better than when I came in (Damn you Sonny!) and talking of Sonny, he actually came to pick me up and I melt inside. I walk up to the car and see him staring into space, mouth slightly open. I sit next to him.

"Thanks, Sonny, I appreciate the ride back. It's freezing now and I don't think it'll stop raining soo...Are you OK?" I'm not sure he heard me so I tap his shoulder. He turns to me, still gaping. "Is everything all right? You can tell me if a bad thing happened. I'm here for you too." "Are you?" It's a croak as if he's a toad inside the body of a hunk. That's a weird feeling. "Of course, Sonny. I owe you big and I like you." Now he's gulping and seeing his Adam apple bob up and down, it does something into my underwear. I plan a shower for later, waiting for him to remember there's a key to put in the ignition but he's still gawking "Sonny, did you stay in the car for two hours?"

And then, he's kissing me. Like there's no tomorrow. And there isn't one. Because I'm not hibernating this time, I'm fully erect, pun intended. I kiss him back and when we've mixed our tongue and panted in the other's mouth for long enough, I ask "What was that for?" And he answers "That's because I like you too. I do want to be your man." I must be smiling. Or maybe crying. Or both. I have no idea. The only brain cells still working come up with "So, I will get free stuff at the coffee-house, then? Coffee and food, and even kisses?" And he pushes my head against the car seat with his own and he answers "Anything you'll order. I've waited a long time for this. It's a shame about the car, but it got us there." "What car?"

**See? that was a two-shot! Hope you'll review as much as chapter 1, I was so glad you did! You guys are the best!**


	3. Sonny's POV

**OK, this is not the follow-up, this is me listening to the reviews and getting caught in inspiration and writing the same story from Sonny's POV. Oh, stop laughing. Just read...**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm cleaning the coffee-maker as there's something sticking in it and I'm getting irritated. Chad comes back from the back door, all dressed up and I remember he has that date. The reason why I'm still here tonight, all on my own because one of our employees had a baby emergency. I sigh and call him "You better get lucky tonight. I don't want to have to console you later... I'm not in the mood to be sympathetic." "OK... Looks like it's a long time someone hasn't gotten some. How's the dating life? You're being too picky? This place is filled with guys drooling over you and wanting to get into your pants. If I was gay too, I'd try my luck with a different one every night." "Be my guest..." "No, seriously, bro, you should have some fun. You're worrying me." Go now, Chad and make this thing work. I'm OK, just under the weather..."

I'm not OK, but he doesn't need to know. I actually had planned on going out tonight. To get over Will. Or if not over, at least aside. Not to date or 'have fun' but to party a little. I can't look at other guys anyway. I mean, I've met plenty blond-haired, blue-eyed hunks in my life. But Will has erased any memories of them. He's not only the hottest man alive, he's also completely adorable and I can't help wanting to squeeze him and protect him from the big scary world. It's just that I know I must not do that. He has to grow and become his own person. And he's not into me. We're friends, sort of, but he's always acting a tiny bit distant. I figure he's aware I'm attracted to him and he doesn't want to send mixed signals.

So I end my shift and close up and go back to my place and go to bed, with Will's image burned in my brain all through it. When my cell rings, a few hours later, I'm not even surprised it's him. I must be dreaming and if I do, then he'll tell me he wants me. But when I touch the phone, I realize this is real life and it's 1 in the morning. I immediately run catastrophic scenarios in my head and so I start the conversation with "Will, are you OK? What's going on?" "I had a car accident..." I feel a cold sweat running down my back. "Are you hurt?" I sound whiny and my voice is high-pitched and I don't care. I need to know. "I'm fine. Really. But the car is toast. And I can't come home." Thank you God! "I'm on my way. Where are you?" It's in the middle of nowhere and there's no way I'm letting him stay here for too long. I rush to my car and try starting it when I noticed I'm still wearing night-clothes. I need a coffee. I need an adrenaline shot. I need to go fetch Will.

Five minuter later, I finally turn the key in the ignition and tap the approximate destination in the GPS. I know the way but I'm not taking chances. I already have to be careful not to drive too fast and to stop at lights and stop signs. No need for another accident. I feel important because I get to help him.

When I see a figure reflected in the car's light, against the night, I don't even check if it's him. "Jump in!" He sits next to me and I look at his beautiful face and body. But it's trembling. He must be cold. How did I not notice it immediately? I'm such a jerk. "Wow, looks like you're freezing. You don't have a jacket?"He shakes his head. He looks really shaken by the accident and I think he's putting a brave front. I open the car door and take my own jacket off. It is cold outside. I hand it to him and he takes it and looks at me like... like I just moved a mountain. I want to kiss him so much. Instead, I smile.

I take him to the coffee-house. We both need to drink something warm and I want to keep him a little longer. That's not as selfish as it sounds. I can feel he's uneasy and I want to get to the bottom of it. I wait and, Bam! Here it comes. "It's my dad's! I was not supposed to borrow it..." Ouch. Does this bring up memories. Although in my case, my parents knew I'd taken their car. Telling them I'd wrecked it all on my own was horrible. I can still hear my father's tone. He's a sweet compassionate man, so having him be angry is even worse. I felt I was a huge disappointment. Of course, he got over it quickly. "Sonny, you have to help me cover it up. Please... It's not even the money. I'm just terrified..." I get it, but I can't let him do that. Never mind the fact that he looks like a lost kitten in a cardboard box. I still have to be strong for him. He deserves it. Oh, so much. "Will..." I pause. I need to phrase this right. "Will, I don't want to lecture you." Now the look of betrayal. It's hard to face so I go on "What is done is done but I won't help you either... Or rather I will help you in a different way." Now, that sounds better, don't it? Well, no. He refuses my moral support offer and storms out. And I'm left with my overwhelming feelings and tow cups of cold coffee. I feel a failure of a friend. I feel all alone. I want him to come back. He might...?

And this traitor that is Chad _did_ get lucky yesterday. Not in the going-to-bed way, but in the 'Now I have a girlfriend and you don't" way (Not that I want a girlfriend... Oh, you know what I mean!) and he's rubbing it off. I came to pick up some papers I want to work on later and here he is, looking all bad "Oh, looks like the date went bad. I'm sorry" "What? No! It went great. I officially have a sweet girlfriend." "Then why are you brooding." "It's Will. He's in a mess." "Yeah, I know." "How?" "Long story." "He asked me some help. I can't and I feel I failed him, you know?" Yes.

I grab my stuff but Chad has left a cup on the desk and I knock it down. My hands get brown and sticky, so I head to the bathroom. I see the stall door open and Will come out. Oh my sweet Will... I will do anything. I'll take a loan, I'll give you my apartment, I'll sleep on your lawn, I'll... ask how you are... And as it happens, he does want my help and I feel my body melting.

We first meet at a Pub and we start talking about other stuff, like college and vacations. His eyes sparkle when he talks about rafting. I begin fantasizing of a trip with him down a rough river. Pretty lame fantasy, but it's mine and with Will, anything seems better. I ask about the band he saw at the concert and redirect the conversation to the matter at hand. I even put my hand on his. He's so stressed, he doesn't notice. I'm going to do that a lot this week. Then, I'll have to take lots of showers. Hmm, a shower with Will... Stop! And what did he just say? Oh, yeah...

I'm driving him to his dad's. We've covered everything. What he'll say, what he'll do. Where he'll go if his father is too angry. As for me, I'll go to my place once I've dropped him and cry myself to sleep. I'm pathetic. I need a life. I need Will...

I look at him and focus on his innocent, wide, gorgeous, amazing eyes and I fond a way to make him feel confident "You'll feel better afterwards, whatever the outcome. I promise." Then, I won't see him as much. How can I change that. I have an idea. "And, you know what? If you don't I'll make it up to you. If you feel too down, I promise I'll let you have anything at the coffee-house free, for as long as you want." Now, that is all shades of stupid. But I can't let go. He looks at me and out of the blue of his eyes, he says "Thanks for everything, Sonny. You're what I've always looked for. I wish you could be my man."

And the bastard doesn't stay. He goes out in the rain and I want to scream at him to come back. But, no, there's still his dad to talk to. And what will happen when we see each other again. Should I call him? Should I kiss him? Maybe I misunderstood or twisted his words. And what about my mom? She hates his mom! And he's young and inexperienced and I'm gonna mess this up... Or on the contrary, I'll be fine and he'll be amazing and... There's a tap on my shoulder. Oh, he's already back? Did things go that bad?

"Is everything all right? You can tell me if a bad thing happened. I'm here for you too." He's here for me... I got to be sure. I gather all the power of grayskull to manage and talk. "Are you?" He looks taken aback but then he says "Of course, Sonny. I owe you big and I like you." He likes me. He does. What does it mean? Shall I kiss him? "Sonny, did you stay in the car for two hours?" What?!

Hey, I'm kissing him! I am and he kisses me back. And I want to shout. But I also want to keep kissing him hard. And I'm hard. And I love him so much. He pulls away. He looks shy. Did I mention he was adorable? He is. "What was that for?" OK, let's make a clear statement and stop wasting time "That's because I like you too. I do want to be your man." Oh my god, he's weeping. And laughing at the same time and I want to take him home this minutes. "So, I will get free stuff at the coffee-house, then? Coffee and food, and even kisses?" That's Will. Passionate but practical. Well, I'm taking the package. I answer generously, after another kiss "Anything you'll order. I've waited a long time for this. It's a shame about the car, but it got us there." He asks cutely "What car?" YES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Less humor and more feelings in that one. Hope you like it.**

**So, off we go! (Au frigo!)**

**Sonny**

I'm in front of the movie theater, hopping on my feet. Will is late. The film is starting soon, the previews must be running now. I sent him three texts already. A horrible thought crosses my mind. Did he have another car crash? Is a helicopter coming to take him to the hospital and is this the one I'm hearing above me? Or did his grandma die and he forgot us with all that grief? Or has he been robbed and the burglar took his cell? I give up and just call him "Will?" "Hi Sonny." "Hum, you remember we were going out tonight, didn't you?" If he's changed his mind, I won't survive it. His tone is a little restrained. The way he said my name was...

Two hands grab the collar of my jacket from behind "I'm sorry, Sonny, there was an emergency at my new work." I hang up, then turn and hug him. It feels_ so_ good to hold him. "Why didn't you text me back?" "I didn't want you to get angry. I figured if I told you in person, you'd be nicer?" I frown "Will, I would have believed you, you know. Just because you planned on hiding the truth to your dad the other day doesn't mean you're a compulsive liar. I've known you a while. I trust you." _And I love you._ But I'm not saying it just yet. No need to frighten him. And after all, it might be just a crush for me... No, of course it's not. He's in my every dreams, I barely slept last night and I was on my nerves all day. Now that he's here, I fell calm and confident. I tug his hand and we enter the theater.

I've wanted to see that film for so long. I've waited anxiously for the release date. I've postponed going to see it premiere because Will happened to me and then we agreed to go watch it as our first official date. And now, it's playing on the screen and I don't watch it. I watch Will watching it and enjoying himself and I don't want to do anything else. I'm pathetic.

**Will**

Sonny is staring at me. In the dark. I'm watching the film and it's good but a big part of my mind is on Sonny. I feel so excited and yet a little insecure still. I started all this. He might have been thrilled by the idea but what happens when it wears down? What if he realizes he's not really into me? Will I be able and stomach it? Can I really make him happy? All these thoughts are taking me out of the story. I bend my head to rest it on his shoulder. It is so comfy. He grabs my hand. Oh, I want to kiss him again so bad. But I feel shy. I'm over-thinking this. I have to stop. I love the man. Can that love guide me or something?

Oh, the film is over? Well, here's an opportunity missed. OK, time to smile. Show Sonny I like being with him. And it's true anyway. My guts are twisting. If I have to puke, this date will be a disaster. He's talking now "You want to go grab a drink?" I stammer "I'm not 21 yet." He sighs "I know... I meant... where we can both buy something... it's..." I can't stand it "Sonny, stop." "What?" He looks like a puppy like that and I don't think he's doing it on purpose. I feel braver all of a sudden "I'll follow you wherever you want to go. Just lead."

**Sonny**

When we are seated in front of our drinks (a beer for me as liquid courage and a soda for him), I relax. He is smiling at me and I notice we've entangled our hands on the table. Maybe that's why I feel better. I look into his liquid-courage-giving eyes and I forget to drink my beer. We aren't talking. We forget to somehow. It takes something like half an hour for him to say something and at first, he's mumbling "Sonny..." "Yeah?" "I... I need to tell you something." "Sure, go ahead." He's biting his lip. Don't do that, Will, I can't resist it and then I'll have to jump over the table and be inappropriate in public. I don't know what he wants to say but he can't spit it out. We should have small talked a little. But we know each other well already so it's not like I can ask him his favorite baseball team or his favorite color... Scratch that, I don't know his favorite color. Good. "You know what Will, I was just curious, what's your favorite color" He blushes but seems unstucked "Well... It used to be green, but now, I'd say it's brown... Light brown. What's yours?" "It's blue, always been." God knows why he's grinning from ear to ear. He must be really nervous if the piece of information creates that kind of response. Anyway, it's his turn "What are you planning to do this summer? Will you travel again? Or will you stay for the coffee-house?" Oh. Why is he asking that? What's the subtext? I choose to be straightforward "I haven't thought so far ahead actually. I guess I could take a short vacation. I guess, I'd like to spend that time with you... Maybe go on a short trip or do lots of fun things here? Are _you_ working this summer?" Apparently, I've answered right. He tilts his head "I am but only in July. I'm glad you said that. I was thinking we could go rafting, maybe?" "Sure, I'd love that." What is going _on_? Now he's shy and silent again. I don't get it. I look at my watch. His face fall. If I want to salvage this date, I have to act quick and strong. "I have to get up early for tomorrow. Can I take you to your car?" He nods and I get up without letting go of his hand. We walk outside and I lead him to an empty alley. "My car's the other way, Sonny..."

**Will**

I'm the one staring now. Into his warm walnut sparkling eyes and it takes me a few minutes after we've sat (I don't know exactly, I didn't look at the clock...) to try and tell him that I have very very strong feelings for him. That I'm in love with him. But I can't proceed. I cannot take the risk of having him be embarrassed. I mean, he hadn't seen me that way until yesterday night. He must need time to develop feelings (What if he doesn't... Oh, _God_!). He must have an idea of what's going on because he changes the subject in a very heavy way. What is he asking? My favorite color? OK, I'll give you a clue, walnut-boy. He doesn't react when I describe him. Maybe I shouldn't have said brown. No, nothing. And then, he answers "It's blue, always been." oh, yes! I have blue eyes. So, he likes them! Now he's waiting for me to say something else. Maybe I can see if he's really into me that he can picture being together... in a few month at least. So I talk vacation time. And what he says is perfect. I love him. "Sure, I'd love that." Did he say 'that' or 'you'? If it's the latter and I didn't catch it, I'll hate myself. I can't ask him to repeat, though. He would look at me like I'm weird... like he's looking at me now, actually. Oh, sh...! And the bastard looks at his watch. Is he really that bored? I don't know what to think of that date, is it perfect, or completely screwed?

We are outside and he's tugging my hand and leading me to a small dark street. My heart is beating, but I have to be sure if he's aiming for what I think... hope! "My car's the other way, Sonny..." He looks at me and bam, it's back. That link we had yesterday. I give him a peck on the lips. He tastes so good. Lots of coffee and lots of sweetness. And as he kisses me back and makes me open my mouth, words go out and they mingle together. We are both saying "I love you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

I close the door after one last kiss from Sonny. That's six in total. Not bad for a first date! Now it's time to go to bed. I have an essay to write for college tomorrow, I need my sleep (my beauty-sleep... I need that too. Sonny has asked I come to Common Ground and I don't want dark shadows under my eyes...) but I'm so damn excited, I keep prancing and roaming in my dorm room. I'm shaking my hands and yet I can still feel the sensation of Sonny's fingers in them. His skin is so soft. He's like a baby. And his hair... Drives me nuts. I'm thinking of cutting a lock and keep it but that would be awfully creepy, right? And old-fashioned too. I kind of see why they did that at the time. I miss Sonny's physical presence so much it hurts. Well, like it did before I told him how I felt, but now at least, I can do something to alleviate it a little. I fish in my pocket... Fuck where's my phone? I think very fast. Last time I had it... I was walking to the movie theater. I took it and wondered if I should tell Sonny I was late and then... No idea... Shit!

**Sonny**

I sit in the car seat and I let out a loooong sigh. God that date was nerve-racking. But so worth it. Hearing Will say I love you, over and over, that took my breath away. And his kisses are burned into my lips. When I feel able to drive (Half an hour has passed already? Will is messing with my capacity to function efficiently), I move a little for a more comfortable position. There's something on the seat, though. I grab Will's cell-phone. Oh-oh! What should I do? Give it back tomorrow when he comes to the coffee-house? (I had to ask for that, I won't survive a whole day without touching him...) Or bring it now as I'm still in front of his dorm building...? Problem is, he's got a room just for him (That's fancy dorms!) and if I go in, how will I ever get the strength to go out? I'm human and Will is Will. I've wanted him for so long...

I choose to be a good boyfriend (Fuck! We are boyfriends. We know each other so well and when you tell someone you love him, that equals exclusive.) and mentally buckle a chastity belt. I'll think about the coffee-house. There's a problem with the accounts... Yes, it's working! I knock softly. If he's already asleep, I'll leave.

**Will**

I don't have a phone in that room. So I can't try and call my cell. The worst part is I could wait for tomorrow without problems, it ain't the first time I've misplaced it. But I can't text Sonny and I want to so much. I want him to go to bed with a written statement of my feelings for him. Should I send him a mail? But he might not read it? Well, that's the most I can do. I'm turning the computer screen on when I hear a scratch at the door. Is it Jack again, asking me for my notes and ideas and basically writing his essay for him? I sent him away the last time he tried. I try and look stern and inflexible. But then the door opens...

**Sonny**

Wow, what is going on? He looks so pissed! Is it because of the phone? I'm ready to hand it and get the fuck away but he blinks a few times, his eyelashes flushing against his cheek and that hypnotizes me. Then he grins so wide I feel like bursting. Literally as much as figuratively. The financial worries aren't working any more so I think about telling my mom I'm dating Will. This works too well. Now I'm sad. I need a kiss. Will provides it. "Thanks Sonny. I wanted to text you and then I realized..." "What did you want to write me? I had just left. Was there a problem?" And he gets all cute and I have to hug him. "I wanted to write that I loved you. So that you could read it as much as you want... Is that cheesy?" I cannot resist "That is cheesy Will. Extremely. And I love the idea. Thanks." Wait, what is he doing?

**Will**

I've just pinched his butt... Oh my! Being in his arms, feeling his bust, his legs, his... excitement. I had to release the pressure. But now I have to deal with his reaction. He almost jumps. I thought I was gentle though? Now he's stammering "I have to go now... Common Ground... I open..." He's red as a beetroot. I'm doing that to him. This is cool and very frightening. I haven't discuss this with him yet. He must suspect it... Not sure, actually. We've talked a lot but he might think I haven't shared everything about my love life. How can I say : you're driving me crazy but I'm a total virgin so, do not expect too much? Especially if I attack him like that. I could apologize "Sorry, Sonny, I shouldn't have. You have a great butt, I couldn't resist." He has a shy modest smile and I want to pounce him "It's OK, Will, I appreciated it. It was just unexpected... But this is our first date and..." He's looking down and so am I. Not for the same reason. I'm looking at him, down. I clear my throat. The tension is thick.

**Sonny**

Against Will's hotness, nothing works. I'm a slave to my hormones and my emotions. My jeans are way too tight now. I look up and catch his gaze. He's noticed. He blushes and I hear a grumble. I am a gentleman. I love Will and I respect him. I don't even know his past in that matter. He came out a few month ago. Was it because...? And now I'm jealous of unknown fictional guys. My blood is boiling. How will I survive such an intense relationship? Will smiles like the angel that he is and says "You're right Sonny, we should go to sleep... I mean you should leave... I mean..." He looks conflicted. It's up to me. I reach the door, I don't know how and turn to send an air kiss. His smile softens. I might go but I'm taking him with me... in my memories. And in my dreams surely.

**Will**

Oh, Sonny, you're gorgeous. I love you so much. When you'll want it I'll be ready. I swear. He's finally gone and I lay on my bed with my clothes on. I still cannot sleep. My body is as tight as a bow string. I take my cell and sends "Miss you already. Love you." since I'm allowed to be cheesy. He replies ten minutes later. "I can't sleep, yet. Can't stop thinking about you. You're amazing." Okay, forget sleep. I'll begin my essay now. As long as I'm up for 5 pm, it'll be good. Sonny said he has a surprise for me and I cannot wait to find out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Will**

I have drunk lots of coffee. But I'll still need some more. If possible served by my favorite barista. The one who's responsible for my lack of sleep. I've finished my essay and managed to grasp a few snores but then the whole dorm had loudly woken up, around 8, and while I was up, I started getting excited about this afternoon and I couldn't go back to sleep. Is it normal that I get into such a state? I've had feelings for Sonny for over a year, I should be used to them. But entering Common Ground and seeing him smile at me, looking like he thinks I'm the most important person in the room, in the world even, it takes my breath away. I've spent one hour earlier getting ready, to get that reaction from him, yet it's a wonder. I walk to the counter, forcing my feet to go at a slow pace. Of course, I want to run in his arms, even jump in them, but I can't do that in public. I stop in front of him and just stare in his beautiful dark eyes. No need to talk right now. We connect.

**Sonny**

How does he do it? Each time I see him, he looks even more gorgeous. I lock eyes with him and forget where I am for a moment. Until a cough takes me out of the trance we share, Will and I. I turn to my current customer, a well-dressed lady who glances at Will, then gives me a knowing smile. I gesture to Will to come behind the counter. I want a kiss. Now.

Oh god, this is good! Why am I at work? I have to act professional, show self-restraint and I can hardly breathe. How on earth did Will choose to be with me? That guy could have the world. I'm quite OK with how I look but he's...

I manage to smile and tell him to sit and wait for me. I hope he'll like my surprise.

**Will**

Maybe, if I said I needed something in the back room, he'll follow me and we could make out? His hair is calling to me. I want to tug it and brush it and I want to nibble his ears... Pheeew. What did he put in that coffee he's given me? A love elixir? He's convinced me last year to try new stuff, like latte and cappuccinos and at the time I said yes to everything he said, just to spend more time with him. I've grown a taste for some of them but I've mostly grown a taste for Sonny's skin since the other day. And dark-as-coffee eyes. I shake myself and look at my cell for a while. I got a text from my cousin Abby. Our cousin in fact. I told her about Sonny before. Well, not by name, obviously... Just said I had a crush. So that she would stop pushing me to meet someone new. So, why is she writing : I'm so excited on her mail title? Did Sonny tell her? Is it about something else? I don't have time to open the message. Sonny is sitting next to me in the booth. I turn and kiss him. Mmmm. He's grinning like a fool...

"So what's my surprise then?" "What?" "Oh, there wasn't one, you were just trying to lure me..." "No... yes... no..." I kiss him again. He rubs his eyes. Is he tired "When you look at me like that, I forget everything, Will... Like telling you I got a few tickets to this big indie music festival in Washington state. There are all these groups you like. And Abby has managed to get us cheap plane tickets. It's in two weeks." Oh, Wow! I've heard about this festival. I cannot wait to... "Sonny, who are we going with?" "Oh, Chad and his girlfriend Rory, and Abby and her brother and us! We are all shacking up at this motel, I hope it won't be too shabby..." Then he smiles to the end of his face and says "We got a room together, by the way."

I must look upset. I try not too but this is such a shock. I want Sonny in a bed in the near future, believe you me, but that's really near! Time to put on a brave smile. "What's the matter, is there a problem?" "No, I'm really excited actually." After all, I have two weeks. I can prepare psychologically. And it will be romantic. Even if it's shabby. My smile is becoming more sincere.

**Sonny**

He looks excited, but something is wrong. He always tell me everything. Maybe he wanted to go without the others? No, Will isn't like that. He loves his friends. Like he loves me. And now he's grinning and I kiss him just once, very sweetly but quickly and I get up before I change my mind.

"I have to work now, you want to stay?" "Sure, I can look at my economy books." "Good, study hard. I've ordered for an educated boyfriend." "and I've ordered for a muffin a while ago, to your waitress. You think she's forgotten me?" "Lorna? I'll go and check."

**Will**

My nose is deep in my books when I hear a clang. He's put a plate with a muffin on it. He's written on it with fruit syrup, it seems. Hope it's raspberry! It reads '3 U, S' "I thought you were working?" "What can you say, I got inspired." I think I'll stay late. Until he closes. I'll help him after. He'll have to take me back in his car. That's a plan. Now, study...

I have spent every two minutes staring and every other reading. That's not productive at all. Maybe if I sat on the opposite chair. Yeah, that's a little better. I only see him when he goes to the corner of the room. I raise my head way less. Some knowledge is assimilated. About international economic laws. Is he passing by more often? I'm back to my Noddy way, looking up and down... I get a kiss on the temple and a "Sorry..." Then I don't see him for a while. He must be in the back room. I must not fantasize. I must not. Oh, what the...

I've been good. I've resumed studying, when my head got too hot, I've helped him clean and close. I've sat in the car and my hand has not gone on his knee so he would drive safe. But now I have to get out and I'm frustrated again. "Sonny?" Yeah?" can we sit in the back of the car for a minute? "Why?" "I'd like to make out with you..."

He's laughing so hard he's crying. I'm pouting but I'm still hoping. "I'm so sorry, Will. You sounded so serious, like a kid asking for permission to his grandma." I don't react. No need to be led astray. I want my make-out session.

Oh, yessssss... Sonny isn't laughing now. He looks almost vulnerable. "Thanks for the invitation to the festival. You'll have to tell me how much I owe you before, though, I have to economize a lot, I'm still reimbursing my dad." "Will, you're not paying anything." "Come on, Sonny, I can't let you pay!" "What if I pay and you kiss me as much as I want?" "I'm already kissing you." "Not enough."

Ohh, Sonny, you shouldn't have said that.

One hour later, I get into the building. I can feel the mark Sonny's belt buckle has made on my waist. We haven't gone past french kissing but damn, that was so hot!

Oh, crap, I'm supposed to sleep tonight too. How do you do it? _Beep_.

'Go to bed, sleep tight. Dream of me.'

And I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny**

I miss him. How can I miss him, now that he's with me? Let me remind myself that I've hurt for months because I couldn't date him. Maybe I miss his lips, so soft and swollen, that he's wrapping around mine, as if I'm his Mounds candy bar. Or I miss his hand, the one that keeps going into my hair, pressing lightly against my skull... Truth is, I miss something that hasn't happened yet: him lying next to me, in my bed. Or his, I'm not choosy. Or the back of my car or the beach, or the moon...

The cold water is effective but it doesn't take away THE question: how long? When can I make a move without Will freaking out? I love him so much, there's no way I'm making that kind of mistakes. He is making my body short-circuit and I know he wants me. The way he asks for making-out is so adorable. But that's just the thing. He's inexperienced. He's innocent and trustful. There is no way he had... anything with other guys, I'm sure of it now. I begin putting clothes on, still pushing away inappropriate pictures of my Will-o'-the-wisp out of my mind, until I look down and strip up. Will is messing up with my sense of fashion. I'm wearing my ski pants with my warmest pullover. And it's late spring.

He's working today and so am I. I have a phone meeting with a supplier and Chad and I must interview a new barista and there is no way I'm not touching Will before noon. He's living at his grandma right now, 'cause she lives the nearest to his job. I have plenty of time, since I've woken up at 4 am, out of missing Will so much and I've got an idea.

**Will**

My dad is out of town, _again_, so I need to look up the time to cal him without waking him up. I have a favor to ask and I will need to be super-diplomatic after the car fiasco to get him to say yes. This time I am asking for permission and I really need it... I get out of the shower and walk back to my bedroom when I hear a doorbell. At 6:30? What the hell is going on? I run to the door. If I can send the intruder away, my grandma will get to sleep longer. She looks tired those days. I look into the peephole and my heart misses a beat. I open noiselessly and I stare at him, grinning like an idiot. He doesn't move nor smile, he looks stricken. I shiver and wonder what's going on in his head when I realize why I shivered. I'm still a little wet. And wearing a towel. I'm standing in front of my boyfriend bare-chested and dripping water and it's not a dream. I repeat this is not a dream. This is a real emergency! The good point is that I don't shiver of cold anymore. I'm feeling as hot as a volcano. Ready to erupt. Which, by the way is showing. Damn towels are no good in hiding anything! And my Sonny looks so lost with the distress in his eyes and his arms swaying nervously, flapping the bag he's holding... Oh wait, a distraction-inducing object! Just what I needed "Hello, Son, you're bringing me something?" Then I wait patiently... well no impatiently as I'm a bag of nerves. Is this a pharmacy bag with an anti-anxiety prescription in it? 'cause I need some badly. After a verrrrry long time (which must be about 2 minutes but that's 2 minutes of embarrassment I'll never get back), he shakes the bag and utters "Croissants." Then "I brought croissants. For you." While I'm going all soft inside from such a sweet attention, he finally makes a correct statement "Hum... I went to the bakery and I bought croissant for you and your grandma. I wanted to see you this morning and..."

**Sonny**

I reach the apartment door with a fantastic pep talk. Something along the line of "It'll be awesome taking our time with Will. We'll get to be comfortable with each other. And it will be a meaningful connection and..." … and then he opens the door.

Where is my jaw? Do I still have one? Has it disappeared along with my cornea, which burned out from the sight? Will is more scorching than the sun itself. There is a towel and it's got a bump on the front. A _big_ bump. Can I take him in the hallway? Please? I'll be good at it I promise...

The tension of not doing that, which is all I think of right now, is driving me crazy. In the blur of my mind I make up a word at some point "...bag..." What does that mean? Oh, yeeeah, I've got a bag. And there's no condoms in it, I swear! Just... "Croissants." Okay, that's not a sentence. Try again "I brought croissants. For you." Slightly better. Plus focusing on the words unfocuses me from the rest. So here it is. Clear of the lustful throat and "Hum... I went to the bakery and I bought croissant for you and your grandma. I wanted to see you this morning and..." and can I come in? I promise I won't ravish you. He takes the hint and takes my hand but when we're in he looks down at his towel and mumbles "The kitchen's that way. I'll go put clothes on."

Marlena is a cool lady. I love chatting with her. And she loves croissants. I'm telling her about my past trips around the world and my stay in Paris. Will is listening too, I'm not sure I told him that. Well, I'd rather not tell him the whole of it. There was a guy there. Or maybe I'll tell him later. I don't want to hide things from him. But I don't want him to feel pressured or compared to. Nobody, no body can compare with him. He's laughing at a joke and I'm melting. He's mine. No, in fact I'm his. And being patient will be easy, I realize it now. He may be the hottest and the fairest and the most kissable and all... He's Will, he makes every tension, every embarrassment worth it. I can't wait to be alone with him to make him understand that. The sex will have to wait some more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will**

I was finally able and reach my dad and he said yes. And delivered a loooong lecture. I've promise to be careful and I will. I'm sure things will turn out fine though. I say good bye and I wait for Sonny. I'm on a bench outside and it's the week-end again and my gorgeous boyfriend is coming to get me... _Beep_. I hear it but I don't feel like moving. I keep my eyes closed, enjoying the sun's heat on my face and just relax, _Beep_. OK, I will look, annoying cell-phone! I officially dislike you and...

'**Sorry, can't make it. Employee bailed on me. Don't know when I'll be free.**' No, nonono, you don't... I don't want to act like a brat but I had planned everything and I feel so frustrated, I want to cry. I wipe my eyes discreetly. The cell screen comes into focus again. There's another text '**Found help. B with you in 2 hours. I miss U so much, it isn't funny.**' Telling me that kind of stuff should be outlawed. OK, time to bounce and adapt.

Sonny calls me an hour and a half later "Will, I'm so sorry. I've found a replacement, I'm on my way. Where are you?" "I'm at the Asian Palace, you know, the one outside of town, near the lake?" "Sure, love this place! I'll be right there! Love you!" "Love you!" I hang up and start walking up and down. This is so stressful. I could run a marathon right now, with all this pent-up energy. I get a text from Abby and we start chatting back and forth, until I hear and recognize the sound of Sonny's car approaching. Call it a gift. Or an obsession. Which I'm allowed, now, cause that awesome guy is my boyfriend! So I'd better not f* things up tonight...

I take his hand and hold the door for him. I pull the chair, I say "This is my treat tonight" I've checked the prices beforehand. I can afford it. It's not like I'm spending like a maniac these days. Just this new pair of jeans... And this shirt, but it was half price... and new underwear... Sonny's eye bore into mine and I blush, wondering if he likes how I look. It's not as if I can ask him, like my little sister the other day "Will, do you think I look pretty in that dress?" Of course, I agreed. She's adorable. But I'm aiming at more than adorable tonight, so I better have made the right choices...

**Sonny**

I'm looking into his eyes because if I look elsewhere on him, I'm gonna faint. He's gorgeous and he knows it. He's playing me like a fiddle. And my bow is getting wooden... Time to use a diversion. Like asking him...? I know "So, do you have some CDs of the band we'll see at the festival? I wouldn't mind listening to some before, to see which one I like best." Will, come on, answer... He's shaking his head, startled and replies "Oh, hum, sure. We can do that... In fact, it's a great idea!" His smile is nervous and cute and I bend over the table to kiss him. We're getting into it a little too much for a public place and we hear a cough "Hello, gentlemen... What would you like to order?" Well, that's easy, this is an all-you can-eat buffet. Oh, he means the drinks... Well, none for my under-aged boyfriend and none for me, as I need all my self-restraint when I'm near Will. The waiter leaves and we grab plates enthusiastically. After five minutes, Will sits with an over-flowing plate. I must have smiled, because he's got a cocky look and a smirk, as if daring me to comment on it. I don't and starts to eat. God this is good! We chat for a while and it's fun and light and interesting and I love that about us. That we're friends, as much as lovers... well boyfriends, as the word lover brings other images to my mind, like how he looks in swimsuits... When dinner is over, we walk out of the restaurant and I pull him into a hard kiss. He responds to each stroke of the tongue and I'm blissfully happy. Then, he says, like the thought just occurred to him "We could do to my dad's place. I have CDs there, and he's out of town..." "Are you sure? He might not like the idea o us hanging here?" "No, no, it's OK, I told him about you, he said I could!" He's waving two breathtaking innocent gorgeous blue eyes and I can't help it... "Will, this is me... I need you to be really honest..." Oh, god, don't look hurt and offended like that... I love you!

**Will**

Oh, come on! Yes, Sonny, I did ask! I shouldn't feel bad like that, but this is not good. I hate it now, that I asked him to cover up something for me... Which is why you should always own up, I see it now... But I don't want a second dad, I want a boyfriend! How can I ever be intimate with him if there's no trust between us? I got to find a way. "Sonny, I'm sorry, I acted in an immature way, before. The thing is, I will always fear my dad a little. I don't think it will change for a while. But I never lied to you and I need you to know that I don't intend to ever. You're such a great, confident guy, I want to be worthy of you. I assure you, it is all fine." So? He's sighing and brushing my chin "I'm so sorry, Will, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I don't want to make you feel like a kid. I guess, I'm a little nervous about the idea of meeting your dad one day and I wouldn't like to be at fault about anything. I will need to win him over, because you love him and..." I shut him up with my lips.

**Sonny**

"So, let's go and listen to all that music, then, instead of standing in that dark parking lot, OK?" "Sure." We have to part for the drive, as I'll need my car to go back home later. Will looks about to add something but he doesn't and I ponder on that until I reach his father's building. We go in and it's a very _chic_ apartment, very spacey. We go to Will's room and he's got a little couch in it. It's quite worn out, in contrast with the rest of the room, and I guess he found it on his own and I want to sit on it. He puts a CD on and joins me. I start listening for five seconds, till I feel a hand on my thigh and we start kissing. He's groping me and I moan a little, he really knows how to push my buttons... and open them... oh my god! "Will... what are you doing?" "Sonny..." he sounds reproachful and I flip out. I jump and stand up "Wait, Will, you really want to...?"

**Last chapter with a T rating guys!**


End file.
